totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Pierre (TDiO)
Audition Tape Pierre: Bonsoir from Francais! This is your french guy, Pierre. I live in Paris right now but i am actually am going to Australia at ze time of recordings. I think you should pick moi because i am nice, and could do of well in de challenges. Pierre's mum: Pierre! I told you to not eat your croissants in here! Now the room is dirty! Go clean it up! (walks away) Pierre: SAVE ME! SHE IS CRAZY! She took me to the police because i forgot to wash the dishes! Help moi! Au revoir! Pick Pierre. Interactions Friendships Joshua: Ever since the first episode of season 4, Pierre and Joshua have bonded. Joshua was rather quiet and aloof while the contestants were being introduced, and Pierre was the only one who managed to talk to him without getting Joshua annoyed. They worked together during the first challenge, despite them getting out early. Joshua and Pierre along with Hannah and Mary Sue voted for Jaclyn which succeeded. Pierre and Joshua also got Spencer with them but really only because Spencer was in a bad position. After Benj took Joshua out of the challenge, Pierre showed his determination and kicked Benj out of the hulk, winning the challenge for his team. After that, Pierre and Joshua got really close, Pierre told Joshua about his life back home and Joshua always wanted to open up to Pierre. But never got the chance. When they took Hannah's idol, they argued about who should keep it, but thanks to Lucas, Pierre gave it to Joshua before he left. The following season, Joshua and Pierre started off well, with Joshua being as sarcastic and pessimistic than ever. This started to worry Pierre, and Joshua replied saying he was fine. But he really wasn't and had been very emotional, Joshua wanted to tell Pierre this last season but he was eliminated before he had the chance. Then soon afterwards, Joshua and Pierre flipped alliances and voted out one of the members of their former alliance. Steph(the boyfriend of the backstabbed Attica) confronted Pierre and Joshua while Pierre screamed at Joshua, trying to get Joshua to be more positive. Later, Joshua tells Steph how he truly feels and helps win the challenge and mentions how his feelings affected him, which Pierre asks him about after the challenge. Joshua tells Pierre that he already told Steph and doesn't want to tell him, which angers Pierre, causing him to leave. They avoid each other until they accidentally meet up in the cockpit, thanks to Theodore. Joshua asks Pierre what's with the tenison, and Pierre tells him he isnt comfortable being friends with you when there's so many secrets and unknown answers. Joshua reassures Pierre, but that isn't enough to satisfy him, saying he doesn't want to be friends with someone who isn't friends with himself. Joshua asks later in the challenge why is that bothering you since it didn't matter in Joshua's eyes. Pierre explains how he feels in song, and Joshua sings back, and they both realise that even though they may feel different, they can go through that together. Pierre gets eliminated after that challenge, due to Nmet thinking Pierre was going to turn on her, even though that was Paul. Pierre gives Joshua his hat and says his last words of motivation to him before going on the Jeep of Shame. The hat is what pushes Joshua through the rest of the competition. In season 7, Joshua returns but Pierre doesn't and Joshua mentions how through the whole "Pierre thing" in season 5, he's learnt you don't always have to take the opinions of others, which he remembers in his pursuit of Ivy. Lucas: Because they were on different teams in season 4, Pierre and Lucas lacked interaction until the merge. The first post-merge challenge was to hunt for "gold" and while the other two pairs were actually focused on the challenge, Pierre and Lucas were not. Lucas asked for relationship advice from Pierre, and Pierre told Lucas to go for it. Lucas also told Pierre to be the bigger person and give the idol to Joshua. The two were eliminated together, but managed to talk to Marilyn and Joshua before they left. Despite them both being in the following season, they didn't talk because of Lucas's very early exit. Marilyn: Pierre and Marilyn have friendly interactions but not many of them. In season 5, Pierre asks Sophia for advice on what to do with Joshua, and Sophia mentions how active Marilyn became after she ignored and screamed at her, but warned Pierre on doing that to Joshua. This doesn't stop Pierre though. Steph: Pierre joined Steph's alliance until Paul convinced Pierre to side with him and Nmet. This is made clear when Attica, (part of Steph's alliance) is eliminated an episode later. Steph is extremely mad about this and almost interrogates Pierre and Joshua on what happened. After all that drama, Joshua and Steph bond in the challenge which Joshua mentions later, which confuses Pierre. Pierre asks Steph what he and Joshua talked about, which Steph doesn't do. Steph only becomes on good terms with Pierre after he is eliminated in episode 8, because of his closer and less dramatic and emotional talks with Joshua, which blooms a friendship. Category:Total Jsh Drama Series